


Sea Salt and Memory

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ive been thinking about this ship for ages and i finally wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: There was no denying it, Hayner said firmly. Olette was smitten. She was going to have to ask Xion on a date.





	Sea Salt and Memory

The first time Xion met Olette, she was finishing a mission in town and nearly ran headlong into the other girl.

She apologized profusely, of course, and ran off as soon as she could. She wasn’t supposed to attract too much attention. She couldn’t stick around, couldn’t be seen by the Organization to have any interaction with the townsfolk.

(Later, Olette would tell her that was about the most attention grabbing thing she could have done, running off like that. Collide, apologize, flee.)

Olette had thought about her for months, confusion and intrigue of various sorts swirling around her until Xion was effectively erased from existence for so long.

Olette had been at the bistro when the memory had returned, and she’d stood so fast that her chair and her drink clattered to the floor in haunting unison.

The second time the two had met, Sora and Roxas were introducing their veritable hoard of siblings to the Twilight Town gang.

It was a little weird, Olette thought, because  _ she _ didn’t really know Roxas, even if he knew her from his time in the simulated version of the town she called her home.

Still, Xion’s name was on her lips for a solid week after that meeting.

There was no denying it, Hayner said firmly. Olette was smitten. She was going to have to ask Xion on a date.

Pence had already drafted up about ten different, shenanigan filled ideas by the time the pronouncement was made.

(Elsewhere, Xion was having a similar conversation with Roxas and Namine. Namine’s plans had visual aids.)

Xion and Roxas fit almost seamlessly into the daily exercises, games, and excursions, of Hayner, Pence, and Olette, even where their other siblings would occasionally trip up in some regard. It was practically instinct, as though they were made for the role.

Things really kicked off when it came time for the next Struggle tournament.

Roxas signed right on, nearly faster than Hayner, and Xion wasn’t far behind them either.

“It’ll be a good excuse to beat up my brother,” She’d joked to Olette. Olette had laughed, perhaps a bit more than the joke had warranted, and Xion had laughed, too. Privately, both of them thought that the other had the most amazing laugh in the world.

Xion won. Her closest match  _ had _ been the one against Roxas, in the second round, where the entire crowd realized all at once that the two of them were practically built for combat. The title match had almost been a joke.

Olette had laughed when Xion had won. A joyful sound, full of the love she hadn’t allowed her words to express.

Xion had jumped off the stage, landing in front of Olette and scooping her off her feet in celebration.

Neither of them really thought about the kiss, at first.

(In the background, other people took that as a cue for  _ them _ to kiss, too. That was fine. It also wasn’t really important.)

The two of them kissed a lot after that. Kisses salty with the aftertaste of ice cream, kisses lit by houselamps and the eternally setting sun, kisses with no taste and no light but each other.

The first time they’d met, Xion had run away.

She wasn’t going to make that mistake again.


End file.
